The Charming Merc
by nigel90
Summary: Ever since birth naruto was always kept sheltered, dispite being intelligent and curious about the world beyond the walls of Konoha and when he has enough he leaves to fulfill his wanderlust. Rated M to be safe, Kunoichi world Fan fiction.


**Right so just to be clear I will never be on time and I write when I feel like it which can be constantly to maybe a page worth per month , and besides I'm more of a reader then a writer and I don't do proper research into a subject and I may take liberties with bending the rules and information and such, also I'm not really that good at writing a story because I tend to** no **stick to it as I find a new story idea that seems more interesting. Anyway enough babbling on with nonsense of how bad I am and start the story.**

 **Chapter 1 The charming Merc is born.**

 **(Darkness clouds your vision and from the shadows comes a figure in a cloak with a grin)**

 _"Welcome Welcome, your here for the story yes well let me tell you a story about the charming mercenary in a female dominated land."_

 _The elemental nations a land where warriors of the shadows who wield a powerful inner energy called chakra which is used for inhuman feats when trained, the only thing is that only the women can do it while the males can't. when the High priestess of the six paths gifted chakra to the world the males were unable to use it when they lacked a developed chakra network. Many theorized came about this on why it is going from how males are inferior to females to natural evolution and such and so the elemental nation become a female dominated society where the females do the important jobs such as law enforcement or military and such while the males do the lower work like farming or trading._

 _When the world progress the kunoichi learned that when a female is born between a man and women the child has a lower chakra pool and so to counter act this they invented a technique that is unofficially called the futa jutsu, that temporally lets a female to grow a male penis to impregnate her lover with a chance of the child to be 99% female and is proven that the child is stronger then a natural one and the occasional boy born is usually put into the orphanage but this is a story of one who was kept._

 **(And with that the darkness and shadows burst into sudden light)**

 **(Fire Country Konoha 10th October)**

In the hospital of Konoha is a red haired pregnant woman screaming curses at a blond hair woman cowering in the corner while nurses and doctor assist her. _"I swear Minako I will make you bleed for what you done to me"_ screamed the Fiery woman while the doctor is telling her to push. This only serve to cause the now names Minako to cower even further. After a few tense moments of screaming the sound of baby cries were heard, _"congratulation lady Kushina you gave birth to triplets, a boy and two girls, I will send the boy to the orphanage right aw.."_ but before the doctor could finish Kushina snatched her children from him.

 _"No, you will not take my son away I will keep him" S_ he declared with a harsh glare before looking at her new born babies with adoration. Gathering enough courage Minako walked(crawled) over to Kushina and said _"what shall we name them_ " with a nervous smile. With little thought Kushina told here answer _"for our new daughters naruko and mito and for our son his name shall be naruto"_

 **Ok this is a preview chapter and I am making it one since I am tired as I am suffering from an odd case of sleep disorder. Anyway as I am sure you all can tell right now this is a kunoichi world fan fiction where there is no shinobie and all males are now female except for a few like naruto and speaking of naruto some stories have had naruto use chakra but as I have stated males have under developed chakra networks in this story. I might make it happen if the people want it but no chakra for naruto for now.**

 **In this story naruto has his parents and siblings, how many I don't know but I will keep it small so I wont have to bother with plot character development much, any way since naruto is the male in the family he is um lets say coddled and sheltered from the outside world disputed him being quite intelligent , not as intelligent as a nara but good enough to give one a run for her money in shogi. A little bit of learning here and a dash of wanting there and now naruto wants to leave to start his own life with his own decisions and thus the charming mercenary is born and such.**

 **How he will survive outside the village at a unknown age ...well then that's for me to know and you to find out.**


End file.
